


Panic Fueled Search

by Icegreystray



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, First Darkiplier fanfic i've ever written, How to tag? who knows?, Nightmares, Other, Romantic Fluff, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: You wake up for the second time that night, your earlier nightmare still plaguing your thoughts. You begin to panic realizing that your partner the one and only Darkiplier is no longer resting at your side.





	Panic Fueled Search

You woke up when moonlight from the parted curtains hit your eyelids, the light waking you from an otherwise pleasant night’s sleep after your earlier nightmare. You always had been a little sensitive to light, you never could sleep with direct light on you. It made napping during the day a pain.

You stretched and looking to your side where you expected to see the relaxing body of your partner when. . .he wasn’t there. A stab of panic made your eyes go wide, your earlier nightmare coming up in flashes. You swallowed heavily and tried to shake the feelings off

‘He just got up to do something, he’s still here. Calm down’ you told yourself, swinging your legs out from under the covers and standing. Letting the blankets slip off you, you grabbed your phone and used the flash for light as you padded out of the room. Even with you reassuring yourself he wasn’t gone, you were still panicked and scared.

You went past the study, backtracked, poked your head in and bit your lip when he wasn’t there. Shutting the door, you made your way to the kitchen through the empty living room. The light was off, no one was there. You darted with slight urgency to the bathroom and looked inside, your heart beginning to hammer in your chest.

Empty

You let out a soft sob as tears clouded your vision, your free hand coming up to clasp the tear drop pendant that Dark had given you as a gift trying to use it to ground you. You refused to believe he’d just up and left, especially after he’d seen you in such a state earlier he wouldn’t. . .

You darted from room to room, calling his name. Your voice getting more and more panicked with each room you checked, all of them cold and empty. You ended up falling onto the couch, openly sobbing. Where was he?

“Dark, Dark please this isn’t funny. Please don’t be gone” You sobbed out, dropping your phone next to you. The thought you could just call him didn’t cross your mind. You wrapped your arms around you tightly “Damien please!”

No sooner had those words left your lips that the shadows of the couch shifted and out rose Dark. . .shopping bags in hand. He immediately dropped them and scooped you into his arms, settling himself into the spot you’d been sitting in while you sobbed and clung to him. Using his real name had been cheating, it forced him to you but you had to. You’d felt yourself beginning to break.

“Shh shh pet, I’m here. I’m here” His familiar soothing voice set about calming the panic and he whispered soft words of comfort until your sobs were snuffles and your body was relaxed. He reached over and helped your dry your eyes with some tissues, his fingers gently gripping your chin as he tipped your face up to look at him. His dark eyes were showing his concern “What happened? Did you have another nightmare?”

“No, stupid moonlight woke me up” You said with what was clearly an attempted laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It failed. He just brushed some hair off your face, encouraging you to continue “I. . .I woke up and you weren’t there and I panicked. I’m sorry”

He frowned hearing the shame in your voice and he tutted, pressing a kiss to your forehead before pulling you against him

“I did not think you would wake up before I returned, I should not have left you alone” He said, that was the closest he'd gotten to saying sorry he was working on it. “I was planning to make you breakfast to help”

That got a giggle out of you and you smiled at him, it was small but there

“You can’t cook” You pointed out and he idly raised an eyebrow at you

“I don’t cook” he corrected, his fingers tapping your side and your thigh gently which caused you to giggle “Does not mean I can’t”

“Why go now? Wouldn’t most places be closed?” You asked, snuggling into him. Breathing in the familiar smell of his cologne

“Most places were” he agreed, glancing at the laptop and the two pieces of paper sitting on the kitchen table. A hint you had missed in your earlier panic “But the recipe I found for those pancakes you love so dearly said I would need to let the batter sit for a few hours, I figured I could get away with making the batter now and leaving it to sit until you woke up”

“That would have been nice” You said and he gave you a very smug smile

“I thought so, now would you like to help? Or would you like to go back to sleep?” He asked, giving you a choice.

“Sleep” You answered without a second thought, your eyes were beginning to get heavy again. He without a word, stood up in one fluid motion and carried you to the bedroom you shared. The room tilted and shifted, fitting to match the reality he wanted and you tiredly and mentally noted the lack of windows. You would have normally questioned why and protested to him using his powers like this but by that point, you were too emotionally tired to give a damn.

He laid you down on the bed and tucked you in, giving the room a quick sweep to make sure there was nothing that could wake you before sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to speak but you quickly beat him to it.

“Dark? Do you promise to be here when I wake up?” You asked, you wanted to ask him to never leave. To never go but you knew that was impossible, you thought that asking him to be there when you woke up was much more reasonable

“I do promise” He said with a nod before the soft light of the room vanished, the room going pitch black “Now sleep, you need your rest”

You certainly didn’t need to be told twice, you shifted. Naturally curling up on your side and closing your eyes to sleep.

“Night Dark” You mumbled quietly and smiled softly feeling him press a soft kiss to your temple

“Goodnight” He said before silently getting up, walking to the door and looking back at you. He noted with a small smile that you were already fast asleep, he turned his attention back to the task at hand and walked to the living room.

Time to make some pancake batter, ah the things he did for his darling mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So i'm no stranger to writing up reader inserts and honestly? this is the first actually fic i've managed to get done in months, inspiration is a fickle mistress i guess. Anyway, i apologise if Dark's actions ring wrong with some people. This is just kinda how i'd see him acting after someone has popped up in his life and made him love them. He's still the Dark we all know he's just softer around the reader.
> 
> I do still hope that you liked this! Feel free to leave a comment if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote and posted this at nearly 7 am with no sleep.


End file.
